Is This Goodbye, Luigi?
by Fairly Odd M.L
Summary: After Mario battles Super Dimentio, Luigi was so vonrable that Marios attacks causees deep cuts and gashes on his neck and chest. Did Dimentio cause this to make the hero suffer if he failed? Will Luigi survive? Will the guilt cause Mario to end his life?
1. Brotherly Love Lasts Forever

Is This Good Bye, Luigi?

Chapter 1

"We're Is he! Come on Bowser, Peach! Help me find him! No I can't loose my bro!"

Mario Had just defeated Super Dimentio. They where all back in FlIp Side, and no one had noticed Luigi's disappearance. He finally figured out who that masked man who he had almost killed multiple times was his sweet innocent younger brother. Mario and Luigi where tight. It had to be one of the strongest relationships between brothers than any one else in the universe! Mario and Luigi where a whole, and without one there is only half of a hero. Mario couldn't believe he brought himself to fight Super Dimentio after he knew he could possibly hurt his brother or worse! The red clothed hero was searching everywhere for his sweet Weegee. He knew Luigi hated that name.

"Mario!" He heard a gruff voice say. It was Bowser.

"Hey, Mario! It's time to leave! I'm going back to Koopa Castle. I thought we could all say our goodbyes there and..."

"Shhh! Bowser!" Mario whispered

Bowser quickly shut his mouth. Mario listened. He herd a small faint plead for help. It sounded miserable. He herd moans of pain and cry's pleading someone, anyone to help. Mario rushed off the edge of the top floor of Flip Side knowing it would lead him to where he needed to go. He saw what made Mario want to die. Right there on the spot. It was Luigi! His green shirt was completely soaked in blood! His hat lay beside him. It also had red, deep red blood all over it! Mario ran over to his bro helplessly lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably.

Mario bent over beside Luigi. He lifted up his shirt. It made Luigi yelp out in pain. To Mario's horror there were gashes all along his chest and neck. They were deep, life threatening gashed! Weegee needed help. Some cuts were spewing blood in Mario's face, but he didn't care! Mario found himself shaking. Mario was thinking of the worst possible things. No! Was he to late. Did he not make it to Luigi's side in time?

"Bro! No! I love you more than anything in this world! I... I can't loose you.." Mario's words trailed off as Luigi began to speak.

"Big Brrrro..." Luigi spoke in a soft shaking tone. Am I going to die?"

The cuts where so horrible, Mario got a catch in his throat. Mario's big blue eyes where filled with tears. Was he going to... He swallowed hard. Die!

"Luigi! Listen to me! Tell me everything that happened to you when you where fused with that monster!" Sobbed Mario.

"Da...Dimentio forced my side of... me to take all the hits... th...that you landed. He kept Mr. L and himself safe from harm. Y...you almost killed me Bro..." Luigi's words trailed off into the distance. "It's not your f...fault big bro. I love you... I herd him say he was going to get his revenge by taking my life... If he failed.

"No!" Screamed Mario, his sobs were herd all through Flip Side. "What about Daisy the love of your life! What about Peach! What about ME! It's my fault. I hurt you. No! No!"

Mario stared Luigi as his eyes began to close and he stopped shaking. Mario grabbed Luigi's hand and held on tight "I'm not letting you go my brother.

Mario frantically searched for a pulse, and as luck would have it he did have a pulse. Was there time? He had to try! Suddenly Mario felt light headed. Then Mario fell to the ground with a thud. I have to get up! Luigi! I got to save him!

Then everything went black.

XXX

Mario woke up. He was in a hospital bed. In the foldable chair beside him sat the beautiful, blonde Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She ran over to Mario and hugged him in a really tight bear hug crunching his lungs and rib cage.

"Mario! I got some good news!" Exclaimed Peach! "You have been out cold for three straight days, I herd your screaming and me and Bowser ran over to you. We saw the horrible sight of Luigi... then I saw you lying on the ground. I started to sob, I thought Luigi was dead, but Bowser told me to pull myself together and hold it in. He picked up Luigi and carried him steadily in his arms. He also told me Luigi had a pulse, and you were still breathing. Then we found the nearest hospital in Flop Side. After we got Luigi in there care Bowser raced back and brought you here! I guess Bowser isn't so bad after all!"

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Mario in a frantic tone. "I need to see Luigi!"

Mario quickly unhooked himself from his IVs and ran out the door. He ran into Bowser.

"Keep it cool, hero of the prophecy!" Bowser said gruffly.

"Grrr! Get out of the way Koopa! I need to see him! I hurt him! I need to make this right!" Mario was trying to push Bowser out of the way, but his energy slowly faded away. Bowser carried Mario back to the bed, and sit him down quite carefully for a Koopa of his size.

"I'm fine." A quiet voice spoke.

Suddenly he felt someone rap there arms around him. Who ever it was was shaking and he was off balance by a lot.

"Luigi! Your ok! Don't ever do that to me again! I don't deserve you to be this nice to me I almost killed you!"

Mario said weeping out of joy and anger at himself. Mario saw Peach and Bowser were all starting at them smiling.

"Can you please give us some privacy." Mario asked politely as he could though his sobs.

Bowser and Peach happily obliged. Luigi sat down on Mario's bed.

"Are y...you ok?" Mario's words shook like an earthquake

"I'm ok I guess." Luigi said. His eyes seemed blank. Mario knew something was wrong very wrong. He decided to keep quite. Something told him that this was not Luigi, but it had to be him right? He thought about what Luigi said earlier.

"Luigi, I'm going to share something that I was thinking about doing when you were, Well you know. I still am thinking about doing it. I hurt my brother I'm a monster! I was thinking about commenting suicided."

"Then do it!" Luigi said in a calm voice, "Your of no importants to me, and now you will be destroyed!"

"Mr. L!" Mario said out loud!

"It took ya this long to figure out Mr. Jumpsallthetime!" The newly discovered Mr. L sneered.

"Where is the Count Hero! Were is Master Bleck!"

Mario slowly backed away from his brain watched brother. "The Count figured out who the pixel Tippi was! It was his former love and they're somewhere together. Happy I'm sure!"

"Dimentio double crossed the Count and used himself, my bro, you, and the Chaos Heart to form a evil monster to take over the world, but got defeated!"

"Why should I believe you!" Mr. L remarked.

"Because Dimentio almost killed you!" Mario said as calmly as he could.

"I don't have time for this! I have to go find my Count!" Mr. L sprang out of the hospital.

All of a sudden, Mario felt something like a rock in his throat. His stomach started to turn knots. If this was Mr. L, then Luigi was really dead?

NEXT TIME MARIO TRIES TO END HIS LIFE, BECAUSE OF ALL THE GUILT! DAISY GETS A LITTLE SURPRISE WHEN SOMEONE COMES TO SEE HER!


	2. Mario’s Guilt

Is This Good Bye, Luigi?

Chapter 2

NOTE: THERE IS SOME ASPECTS OF MODERN TECHNOLOGY IN THIS CHAPTER.

Mario was standing in his yard, kicking around a rock with his foot. He had been released from the hospital, all he had was a panic attack. He was waiting for Peach to pick him up. They were both going to Sarasaland to break the news of Luigi's death to Daisy.

Mario herd a car horn, so he walked over to his driveway and stall Peach sitting in the car waving her hand and beckoning for him to come on.

Peach opened the car door and stepped out so Mario could drive. She knew he liked to drive when they were going on a long trip.

"It's fine honey. You drive. The way I feel I would reck and kill us all!" The red clothed man sighed.

"Mario! I know what's going on! Your still blaming yourself for what happened! You can't go on like this! There was no way you could have known that you were hurting him!"

"Yea you get the idea. I can't go on." Mario spoke in a whisper.

The plumber was always so happy and cheerful. Peach thought to her self. I hope he doesn't stay like this forever, but there is no way he is ever going to be truly happy again. Peach got back in the drivers seat and Mario walked over to the passenger side and got in. As the princess was starting the car Mario started to silently weep with his head turned away from Peach. He was going to do it. Today. End his life and be with Luigi!

Peach turned her head and saw Mario shaking. She put her hand on his back and sweetly started to rub.

"You can't go on like this! Your a hero! You have too snap out of it!" Peach said as calmly as she could.

"Not without him!" He started to sob loudly now not trying to hide it anymore. Peach is there anyway he is still alive? Mr. L is out there somewhere is there a possibility Luigi is still in there?"

Peach didn't want to hurt him anymore. She knew that all that was left of Luigi was Mr. L, but she still said maybe.

"I will go get the tissues out of your suitcase for you." Peach opened the door and went to the back of the car, and lifted the truck open then opened the suitcase. What she saw made her heart sink all the way to the ground. Mario always packed Luigi's clothes for him when they were going on on trip, because Luigi would always sleep to late. When she opened Mario's luggage to get the tissues out she saw a green hat and shirt packed in his suitcase. There was a note inside the shirt that read 'I know your gone, but your still my brother, and I'm still going to help you pack. I know you're still with me even if I can't see you... sighed your bro..' As Peach was morning she herd someone trying too get into the Mario Bros. House.

"Mario!" Peach screamed!

Mario rushed out of the car up to Peach.

"I here someone on your porch! I think there trying to break in!"

"Who ever it is is going to pay!" Mario ran up to the house, and saw the intruder. Without thinking he jumped onto the man and pinned him down. Mario got a good look at the man. It was his bro! No it's Mr. L! Mario shook away the thought that it could possibly be his brother. Mario had his had on top of the wound and was punching down. Mr. L was crying in pain.

"Mario I came to help. Is it Bows..." her heart almost stoped when she saw Mario on top of his former brother. Peach ran over and pushed Mario aside, and helped Mr. L to his feet.

"Ouch oh my chest!" The man in green sit down on Mario's patio chair he had sitting on his porch. "Bro, why!" The man said.

Mario stood up. He was pretty angry mad at Peach for pushing him down, but now is not the time. "L what are you doing here! I thought you were off to find the Count who is most likely impossible to find!" Mario was in a fighting pose. "And don't call me bro! Your not my bro!"

"Mario! Behave yourself! It's ok!" Peach said in a clam voice, "Mr. L! Why have you came back!"

"Bec..Bec...Because I'm not Mr. L...". His voice shook with every word, "I'm Weegee, Brother. I'm Luigi..."

Mario's heart almost stopped. He started for a long moment then ran over to his brother knocking Peach out of the way. He buried his face into Luigi's shoulder and sobbed. He shook with pure happiness and joy as his brother embraced him. Mario and Luigi grabbed each other's shaking hand and held on tight. Both Bros never wanted to let go. To loose each other again.

"I'm so sorry Luigi! I hurt you again! I'm a horrible person! I can't do this anymore!" Mario was filled with grief. How could he continue to live if he knew he almost killed his brother!

XXX

Two weeks later Luigi was getting ready to go see Daisy is Sarasaland. He was in the bathroom fixing his hair and putting on his green jacket and sweater to go to the mall. It was now winter and the mushroom kingdom mall was bussing with everyone trying to get gifts for there loved ones. Mario was taking Luigi to the mall to buy a gift for Daisy, and Mario was picking up a gift for Peach and Luigi. Mario and Peaches anniversary was on Monday, the day Luigi was leaving for Sarasaland. Mario stood outside of the bathroom putting his jeans and red sweater on.

"Hey bro! Need any help!" Mario called. Luigi had told Mario to forget everything that happened. He was fine and Mario had nothing to worry about. Mario was still trying to do anything and everything he could for his younger bro. He made dinner every night, Helped patch up his wounds, and did all of the house work. Reasontaly Mario had been thinking about Blumiere and Tippi. He hoped they were happy. Living a care free life. Bowser hadn't tried to kidnap Peach in a while. He was to busy trying to get presents for his son Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr was a whinny little brat who always got what he wanted, and this Christmas he wanted a near impossible toy to find, a golden Thomas The Tank Engine toy. Mario picked up one when they first came out and he planed to mail it over to Koopa Castle, after all Bowser did save his Bros life!

"Weeg you a coming! I gotta go a lot of places today bro!" Mario yelled.

"Bro chill I'll be there in a minute!" Luigi yelled back.

Mario turned on his phone. He looked at his background. It was a picture of him and Luigi three years ago. They had just got home from the Beanbean Kingdom. In the photo Luigi's blue eyes sparkled. He was so proud of himself. His eyes were so innocent and care free, but now his eyes seemed like they had seen stuff a man shouldn't see, and every night Luigi would hive nightmares, he would sit up panting. Mario would get him some ice cold water, and comfort him. Luigi would never tell Mario about what he was dreaming. All he would say was it's not your fault.

Luigi walked out of the bathroom straightening out his trademark cap, fully dressed. His eyes still seemed to have lost the Luigi. They seemed to look deeper at things, more in depth. "Bro, lets go I gotta pick up Daisy's flower necklace!" He rushed outside.

Mario raced outside and pushed Luigi to the side playfully, "Hey Weegee! I wanted to leave thirty minutes ago, and now your the one wanting to hurry!"

Mario got in the car, and weighed for Luigi to get inside. After he got in they made there plans where to go. Mario drove to the Mushroom Kingdom post office and mailed the Thomas to Bowsers Castle. Then they heeded to the mall. Luigi was shaking. He hated being cold.

"Mmmarrio... can yyyouu turn up the heat bro?" Luigi shivered.

"Anything for my bro." Mario turned up the heat, even though he gets really hot when the heat is on.

As they where driving to the mall, Luigi noticed Mario was sweating. "Are you okay bro? If you want to turn the heat down you can..." Luigi spoke.

"No!" Mario said, "I do want you to be cold. I'm not going to. The heat stays on!"

They finally arrived at the mall. There first stop was the jewelry store. They passed through the food court, and Mario stopped and started at there favorite Italian restaurant.

"I will meet you at the store, I'm going go make reservations for us to eat after we go shopping! I got my phone, If I can't find you I will call ya."

"That sounds good bro!" Replied Luigi, "See ya in a bit!"

Mario walked up to the Toad who was taking reservations.

"I need seats for two please, for this afternoon at six thirty."

"Ahh! Are you and Peach having date night?" The Toad smirked.

"No just me and Luigi. Where shopping and where going to be starved after we shop."

"Ok! See you two this evening!"

XXX

"Alright Luigi, here's the necklace you ordered for Daisy. She should love it! Oh and take this for Mario. It's already paid for."

The Toad handed Luigi a heart shaped engraved necklace that read, 'Mario x Peach Forever' and a leather wallet with green fabric On the inside.

Luigi walked out of the store just as Mario was walking in, and they bumped straight into each other.

"Watch where you go bro!" Luigi joked with Mario. "Here is your stuff from the store." Luigi handed Mario his items.

"Here you go bro. The wallets for you. I know you lost yours since... well, you know..." Mario handed Luigi the wallet.

"Thanks bro, you always know just what I need."

They started walking down the mall. Luigi wanted to get Daisy some different perfume. As they were walking Luigi grabbed his chest and fell over. A wave of panic raced through the red plumbers body. Not again no please not again! Mario lifted Luigi's shirt up, the biggest, deepest gash was bleeding again.

"Mario! What's wrong? What happened?" Pleaded Luigi.

"Your stitches broke open. You should be fine. There is only one bleeding, you should be fine. There is an express care in the mall. I will take you there!" Mario's voice was as calm as he could muster, but his mind was racing.

He lifted Luigi off the ground and took his own hat off and put it on Luigi's cut, then he applied pressure. This made Luigi wince in pain.

"Shh, I will get you settled in, then I will run over to Toad Works and pick up some floral scented perfume for Daisy, ok?

"O...k" Luigi said weekly.

Mario was Luigi's cane and helped him stay stable. "Weeg everything going to be fine, It's not that bad this time." Mario was being super calm. He didn't want to make Luigi more nervous than he already was.

They finally arrived! Mario sit Luigi down on a chair gently "Hold my hat to the wound." He said, and make sure you apply pressure."

Mario told the Toad up front what happened, and they admittedly took Luigi to the back.

When Mario arrived back at the express care, Luigi was all ready siting outside weighing for him.

"What took you so long bro? All you went to get was Daisy's perfume." Luigi questioned.

"Are you ok!" Mario gave Luigi a big hug. "Bro speak are you ok!?"

"I guess I'm fine, but I cannot stop shaking. My nerves are so bad right now!"

Mario sighed. "Nothing was ever going to happen again like this to my bro. Are you still up for dinner? If so Peach wants to meet us here."

"Sure! I'm down! I'm also starved!" Luigi agreed.

XXX

Mario and Luigi where in the restaurant already. Luigi had ordered a meat ball sub extra sauce, extra onions, and no green peppers. Mario ordered Spaghetti, add meat balls, and a side of garlic bread.

"Mario, Luigi!" A female voice called there names.

"Peach!" Mario and Luigi both said in unison.

Luigi got up out of his seat beside Mario and let Peach sit beside him.

"What a gentleman!"

Luigi sat down on the opposite side of Mario and started to twist and pull on a straw paper.

"Weegee!" The Princess said, "How are you? How's your you know what doing?"

He began to answer, but saw Mario's eyes turned really depressed.

"Can we just not talk about it right now?" Luigi Asked. He pointed his finger over beside the bathroom, and Peach knew what he wanted her to do.

"Excuse me Mario, but I have to go to the bathroom. I will be back in a minute." Peach Started to walk over to the restroom area.

"I have to as well!" Luigi got out of his seat rather quickly, and grabbed his chest in pain.

Mario's eyes lit up ready for action.

"I'm fine bro!" Luigi told his brother "I just got up two fast."

Luigi walked over to the bathroom and began to talk about how Mario still blamed himself for Luigi's painful deep cuts.

"It was that Jester basterd!" Luigi said, "Well I just wanted to catch you up without Mario knowing, our food should be here."

XXX

Mario and Luigi got home after a big meal. They were stuffed. After they brunched there teeth they watched a movie. During the movie Luigi complained about his chest on multiple accusations, but said it was nothing. They beckoned each other goodnight. The red plumber found it hard to sleep that night, but he finally doses of into a deep deep sleep.

XXX

Mario woke up. He was starved as always. He walked down the hallway, and knocked on Luigi's door.

"Hey Weeg, I was thinking for breakfast we could try..."

Mario cracked the door opened.

"No!"

Mario ran over to his brothers bed, the sheets were covered in blood! There was no Luigi. A stone dropped in Mario's soul. He felt his insides twist and turn in guilt. He saw a trail of blood on the floor. It led into the bathroom. Mario opened the bathroom door. Luigi was lying face first on the bathroom floor.

"Bro!" Mario ran over to Luigi to check for a pulse, there was no pulse.

Mario fell to the floor over his brother. "What the hell is wrong with that sick jester!" Mario sobbed, "How could I have let this happen! My Luigi, So sweet so helpless sometimes, so my brother!" Mario started slapping himself in the face. He ran into the kitchen and got a knife and started cutting himself all along his wrist drawing all kinds of blood. He opens there medication cabinet and began taking all of the pills he could find. He started feeling light headed, then collapsed to the ground with a thud, and hit his head on the floor causing everything to go black.

SORRY THAT DAISY WAS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT SHE WITT DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT ONE!


	3. The Funeral

Is This Good Bye, Luigi?

Chapter 3

Mario blinked. He then opened his eyes wide to take in his surroundings. It was to bright, he closed his eyes again. Could he just stay like this forever. He closed his eyes. Not carrying about doing anything or anyone. This is perfect, More or less in a since that all he wanted out of life now was to lay in some room forever his eyes closed, just thinking about life. Who even cares anymore. Mario Thought, I mean I bet Peach is letting herself get kidnaped right this second. Yelling My name. Knowing I or Luigi are the only ones able to get in Bowsers Castle. Luigi? Who even was he, and why was I trying to protect him? He may be my brother, but he was a coward. Maybe he was were he was met to be. No Peach, and no Luigi, best of all no Bowser! Nice and alone. Mr. L? Who even was that clown? How did Luigi even come back to me that fateful day so long ago it seemed. When he left the hospital he was Mr. L, then he came back normal. This makes no sense. Maybe I should fight the light, maybe I should continue. It seemed pointless. This was so perfect. Then he herd a small voice in the back of his head. It sounded like a woman crying. Crying over something she lost, something very important. Mario opened his eyes, blinded by the light at first, but after the horrible light sensation that filled his eyes, he was in a bathroom, and there was Peach the love of his life standing next to him crying. Her sobs filled the air. Then suddenly Mario was back to his senses.

"No! Not both them! The woman sobbed. "Mario! Why did you do it! It was not your fault! I could have helped you through it, we were a team! Partners. We could have got through it together! I could have helped you!"

Mario sat up. His head felt light, and his arms were bleeding. He looked in front of him now, Luigi still lay there, very much dead. In a pool of his own bright red blood. He could have done more, he could have saved him, If he wasn't such a failure. Peach was still crying when Mario finally spoke.

"He's really gone this time."

Peach herd his voice, and raised her head out of the palms of her hands.

"Mario?" Peach said in a confused voice at first, "Mario your alive!" She ran over to him and hugged him so tight his eyes almost popped out. "Don't ever be that stupid again, and do something like that! I almost lost you!" Then Peach did something unexpected. She kissed Mario on the lips, she managed to get her tongue inside his mouth forcefully, but still gentle. She finally backed away, she was blushing madly. So was Mario.

"Just don't say anything, but I love you, and now I know how much I truly love you, after I almost lost you..."

"I um don't know what to say!" Mario was blushing madly, "but I do know this, I know how you feel." Mario then turned his head to stair at Luigi's lifeless body for a long moment with blank eyes and a blank expression.

XXX

Three days later it was time for Luigi's funeral. Mario had not gone to the doctor about his overdose, because the next day he felt fine. He was in the bathroom trying on his dark red dress shirt, and black dress pants and shirt. This reminded him of the day. The last day he had spent with Luigi, when they were going to the mall. That day was the most wonderful day of his life, and wherever Luigi was right now he knew he felt the same way. He always felt like that whole Underwear, Overthere thing was a big joke, he felt in his heart that Weegee was somewhere better, where he didn't have to be scared anymore, and were he could run free. Mario thought for a moment, then he took off his red dress shirt, and searched through Luigi's closet, then he found it Luigi's dress shirt. It was of Course, green. Mario slipped it over his head. It was a little tight, but it worked. Mario had just slipped on his black suit and black gloves when he herd a car horn blow. Must be Peach. Mario grabbed everything the needed. He checked his phone. It was seven thirty five, and it was negative two degrees. It was the heart of winter, and snow was blowing all around outside. The car horn sounded again. Mario ran out the door, and opened the passenger side door, and just as he was about to get in he slipped and fell on the ground.

"Damn that ice!" Mario climbed into the car. "Where's the heat lady it's below zero out there!"

Peach laughed, "it's ok sweetness. It's on just give it time.

Once everyone was calmed down, Mario started to cry. Peach looked over at him.

"I know this is hard, but we have to do this!" Peach stammered.

She looked at Mario's dress shirt. It was green. Mario never wore green in his life. She knew why without even asking. Peach let Mario cry all he wanted, he needed this.

XXX

Mario and Peach both took there seats. Mario knew all kinds of people he knew where coming, more than half of the Mushroom Kingdom was expedient to show up! If only he knew how many people cared about him.

After most of the crowd filled in, it most of the people where Toads, but there was a few Koopas here and there. He could have sworn he saw some of his old partners, but they would always disappear within the crowd. Mario and Peach were in the top row, then next thing you know Bowser came and sit next to Mario. After he sat down, Junior and Kamek sit down beside him.

"Umm, hey Mario, I know where enemies and all but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Bowser said in his deep voice.

"It's ok Bowser..." Mario said fighting back tears.

Just then through the side door came a beautiful light blonde haired woman, and eyes a shade of all the colors on the rainbow. After she walked in Blumiere stepped in. Without thinking Mario ran up to the lady knowing she was Tippi and hugged her as he started sobbing. Tippi hugged Mario back.

"I know it's hard, Mario, but you have everyone to lean on. Your friends, family..."

"You haven't changed a bit Tippi!" Mario joked Trying to take the edge off.

"Honey, lets go take our seats now." It was the Count.

"We will have time to talk later Mario, but for now we are going to go take out seats."

Mario waved bye, and walked back to his seat. He was surprised to find Daisy sitting on his spot, crying into Peaches shoulder.

"I can't believe he is really gone!" He herd Daisy sob, "and of all things that's how it happened."

Mario's heart sank as he started to think about it. He caused this. For his brother to be gone.

"Oh, Mario! There you are!" Daisy Exclaimed. "Please sit!" Daisy moved over to the next seat so Mario could sit beside Peach. Daisy Didn't talk much for the rest of the funeral. Nor did anyone. Everyone got silent when the speaker started to talk. It was Toadsworth who was speaking, and for some reason this gave Mario a since of calm.

"We are all gathered here tonight to witness the life and death of our dear friend, lover, and of Course, Brother." Mario's heart sank as low as it could possibly go when he herd these words. "He saved our Kingdom and many other kingdoms during his short life. Time and time again, he brought back our dear Princess. He also showed great perseverance, and he saved his brother Mario from an evil coast named King Boo. He was a one of a kind person. No one gathered here could possibly know how much Luigi meant impacted our lives. I will say that Luigi didn't die in vain, for he lives on in another world. Free from all of the problems earth has to offer. I feel it is important to point out that Luigi was murdered, by a back stabbing trader! A filthy scum of a living creature, who used his powers to destroy all worlds, but resulting in his and Luigi's death. I would like to ask that guy if it was worth it! Was all of this? Luigi died because he was defending our world from total destruction. Everyone could learn a thing or two from Luigi! I hope you all have after today. Thank You!"

XXX

Mario and Peach were driving home. The snow had died down a little bit. Mario was silently grieving as Peach was driving home. Tomorrow was the Wake and Luigi's burial. It made Mario sick to his stomach thinking about it. Peach kept silent the whole way home, and she knew better than to say anything. When she pulled into the driveway Mario hurried out. He ran into his house, and came back with a small black box. Next thing Peach knew Mario was down on one knee, showing her a diamond ring. Mario knew how hard Luigi's death was going to be in him, and he loved Peach so much that he felt like now was the perfect time to start a life and a family. If he had kids would they never meet Uncle Weegee, but he was still ready!

"Will you marry me?"

NEXT TIME, YOU GET TO LEARN MARE ABOUT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AT THE FUNERAL, LIKE TIPPI. DAISY FEELS REALLY DEPRESSED AND LONELY, AND SHE FEELS THAT MARIO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COMFORT HER. WILL PEACH SAY YES ON NO.


	4. Tortured Souls

Is This Good Bye, Luigi?

Chapter 4

WARNING! - CHAPTER CONTAINS MARIO x DAISY CONTENT, BUT NOTHING TO OVER THE TOP!

Luigi opened his eyes. It was very dark, to dark. He tried to move, but his mussels felt tight, limp, and weak. He fell back down as his memory came flooding back to him in a instant. Mario his bro was so worried about him! He had to get back to him! The green clothed hero had new found energy thinking about his older brother, Mario was always there for him when he needed him. Where was he now? was so scared and miserable, he began to sweat.

"Mario! Bro! Were are you! I'm scared" Luigi began to cry. His body was shaking all over. He was in so much pain. Where was he even at? Was this some sort of torture.

"Well, Well, Well it seems that Weegee finally woke up from his nap like a sleeping toddler in daycare." An unknown voice spoke.

"Mario! Is that you? I'm scared bro. Help!" Luigi squirmed helplessly on the ground.

"He's not coming. You see your in my care now. Like a helpless baby bear, ripped away from its parents and forced to do tricks." The unknown voice spoke again.

"Who are... you?" Luigi shook in fear, "What have you... done to my bro?" Every word shook, all the words seemed scrambled in his brain.

Suddenly the purple jester who ultimately portrayed Count Bleck appeared in front of Luigi.

"Yo..you!" Luigi's word overlapped, because of total fear.

"Yes It is me, are you glad you get to see me once again Mr. L?" Dimentio sneered.

"But... but your game ended! Luigi froze, "I was there! I was a part of you. My game almost ended to! I saw it happen!"

"Yes, yes, you are right about my death.

Apparently those pure hearts where just to strong, but your bro has yet to experience true suffering. You see his life will never be the same again. I have taken away the most important thing in his entire life. You!" Dimentio eyed Luigi, a smirk on his evil face. He snapped his fingers, and most of the darkness went away, Luigi knew where he was in a second. It looked like it was a cave, In the land of the spirits of evil, the Underwear. Then it hit Luigi, this was Dimentio's plan if he ended up failing. Luigi was dead. Gone from his bro forever!

"You see Luigi, Queen Jaydes left the Underwear forever to go live in the Overthere with Grambi. There pain from loosening Luvbi was to great, they started to live together. Jaydes was so depressed that she didn't even look at my background, before she put me in charge. I'm supposed to send the worthy to the Overthere, but that's never going to happen. Queen Jaydes may have been a nice queen, but I'm not going to be a nice king. You are supposed to go to the Overthere Luigi, but instead your going to be torched forever. Like a prisoner who killed someone. Yes, yes. I do believe that this is going to be fun for me, for now at least. Then Mario will have a chance. Your 'Bro' has been so depressed after he lost you, he even tried to kill himself once, and I'm sure he is going to do it again. He feels one hundred percent like it's his fault. I will have both of you at my disposal soon..."

"You Monster!" Luigi half cried, half screamed. With new found strength Luigi jumped. The highest he ever had, and landed on Dimentio. He didn't seem fazed.

"Your like a helpless puppy trying to bring down a robber. Well well, apparently you didn't know you couldn't hurt the leader of the Underwear. Your attacks are useless. It seems like my little pet needs a nice lesson in respecting his leader!" Dimentio shot a beam of light at Luigi, when it hit Luigi fell to the ground shaking madly, and bleeding all over, all while pictures of Mario trying to take his life flashed through his head. The pain was so intense. He felt num eveywere. He started to cry. His tears where pure blood when they came out. It made his eyes feel like they were on fire. His gut felt like they were twisting, pulling, and bleeding. His head fell as if thousands of men where beating it in with hammers. All while this was happening the worst part was playing out in his head, his bro was killing himself over and over and over in his mind, in all sorts of ways each more and more painful. He herd Dimentio's sinister laugh in the background. This was the most pain Luigi ever felt in his life.

It all finally stopped. Luigi's heat was pounding. He was limp. He couldn't feel anything at all on his body. He was crying, a gut wringing cry of pure pain and sorrow. Only a soulless being would put someone through that.

"Had enough, Green?" It was Dimentio, looking pleased with himself.

"Ye...yes, Dimentio... please make it stop..." Luigi mustered.

"From now on you will refer to me as master and do anything I tell you to do. When your brother gets here, I'm going to have you torcher each other. You can look each other in the eyes and watch each other suffer!" Dimentio laughed.

"No, please... leave Mario alone... master..." Pleaded Luigi.

"Hm I'm afraid I can't do that pet, but I can say hello to an old friend." Dimentio snapped his fingers and everything went black. The last thing he herd was Dimentio saying hello to Mr. L.

XXX

Luigi's funeral and wake plans were different than most, because usually the wake is before the funeral. However today was the wake, a day after the funeral. Only the people who knew Luigi the most Where coming, plus after that was the burial which happened right after the wake, and to top it all off Mario had a lot of pressure on him to make it special. The funeral was a way for all of those people who knew Luigi to pay there respects to him, and it wasn't that special. There was some flowers of course, but nothing extravagant. Mario, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and possibly Tippi where coming to the wake and burial. After that that they were all going to have dinner at Mario's place. Everyone made bringing multiple dishes. Mario had already made slow roasted brisket and mushroom soup. He had yet to find out what everyone else was bringing. This was a way for everyone to calm down after this night of emotions.

Mario was washing his suit and dress pants when he herd the door bell ring. He just remembered that the green dress shirt he wore yesterday was Luigi's so he needed to go pick up a new one in his size.

"God! Is there anything else I forgot!" Mario could already tell it was going to be a stressful day. He walked up to his front door and looked through the peep hole. It was Peach! He was trying to forget about her right know. He had asked her to marry him, but she refused. Peach knew it was not in there best interests yet to do it now, with all the money they were forking out for Luigi's funeral. They wanted to make there wedding special. Even though Peach was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, all she really did was sit in the castle while the toads who worked for her did the paper work and made new laws, and that the kingdom was at peace, Mario usually ended up doing after Peach got herself Kidnapped. What most people didn't know is Peach had her own house and she didn't even live in the castle, it was just her place of work. A wedding would be a lot of money. Plus Mario's emotions where not right, and he just wanted to marry Peach for cloture. He opened the door slowly looking down at his shoes.

"You don't have to be weird about this you know, If you want to forget it ever happened we can." Peach knew why he was acting weird. "Today's about Luigi, so don't worry about that. I know we will get married one day, Mario. I could not think of anyone to spend my life with besides you."

"You... really mean it?" Mario's face turned red.

"Of course I do." Peach said and gave Mario a warm comforting hug. She felt tears run down the back of her shirt and hugged tighter.

XXX

"How about this one?" Mario said when he came out of the fitting room wearing a green dress shirt that was a mile to big for him.

"Yea... no! I'm going to pass on that one. Peach said.

"You got to be kidding me!" This was the twelfth green shirt Mario had tried on. It was starting to where on him. He was burning up and to top it all of his hair was a mess. He would have to take another shower before Luigi's wake.

After several more shirts, Mario found the perfect one. With long sleeves, buttons, and most importantly it was green.

XXX

It was time. Mario and Peach had just arrived at the wake. They were the first ones there. Mario's eyes focused on the casket. It was green and had darker green ribbons around the edges of it.

"My... brother..." Mario whispered holding back tears.

"You don't have to see him... if you don't want to... If it's to hard he would understand..."

"No... No I have to... he is my bro! I have to say goodbye!" Mario started to recall the day he saw Luigi... dead in the bathroom. The day that Luigi was badly injured. The day that Mario had... hurt him... it was all to much for him.

Just then Daisy walked in holding a expensive looking pot of um well daisies. She sit them over beside the casket. When she was walking back she smirked at Mario, and winked. What was that all about Mario thought. Daisy went to stand next to Peach.

"Peach! It's been a while, It feels like it! Even though I saw you yesterday." Daisy said in a exited tone.

"Yea I guess..." answered Peach.

Daisy began to cry. "He's really gone! I didn't believe you! When you called and told me. I thought it was all a sick joke, I guess not! The last time I saw him... we got into a fight, and I said some things I should have not said. We made up on the phone, but I didn't even say goodbye!" Daisy was sobbing now. Hugging Peach as she did. Crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, Daisy! It will all be fine!" Peach and Daisy were close friends. They talked on the phone everyday, and would meet up and go shopping sometimes. It was a truly great best friend relationship. They had each other to get through this with.

Bowser had just walked in. "Hey Mario! I just got that Thomas you sent Jr for Christmas, I didn't get a chance to say thanks."

Ever since Bowser became the third hero of the prophecy he had been acting a lot different. Sometimes he would even call Mario just to chat. It was sort of like they became friends in a way. He had not kidnapped Peach in forever it seemed. That was one weighed lifted off Mario's shoulders.

Mario and Bowser chatted for a while as Peach and Daisy talked among themselves. When Mario told Bowser about his feelings, Bowser conferred him. Even as he cried Bowser helped him through it.

Tippi walked through the side door again just as she did yesterday. Mario told Bowser he was going to talk to Tippi for a while, go talk with Peach and Daisy if he wanted.

"Tippi! I missed you how have you been! How's the Count! How about Mimi is she okay! Is Mr. L ok..." Mario's happiness faded away when he talked about Mr. L.

He felt warm drops of tears an his chest. Tippi hugged him.

"It's ok. Everyone's ok. The Count and me are a lot happier than we used to be. We finally found each other. Castle Bleck is our home now, and everyone of us lives there together. Except Nastasia. She left to find true love. She had gotten quite attached to Blumiere, and I could say she loved him. It was to hard for her to stay, I assume." Tippi explained what happened after she and Blumiere disappeared. How have you been lately.

"Um fine I Guess, I'm just lonely and depressed..." answered Mario.

The Mario Tippi knew was gone. He used to be optimistic and always ready for an adventure, now he was a sad man who lost his only family.

"It was nice to see you again Tippi, but I'm going to go over and talk with Peach. See you later." Mario walked over to Peach, Daisy and Bowser.

XXX

An hour had passed, of everyone getting caught up on each other, now it was time to view the casket. Tippi chose not to, because she wasn't as close to Luigi as the rest of them. Mario's heart felt like it weighed a tone as he approached the casket. Peach grabbed his hand. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all, we can do it together.

Mario saw Luigi. His blue eyes became puffy and red, his heart sank and when it hit the bottom it broke into a million peaces.

Luigi was dressed in his uniform. His trademark cap still on his head. He looked... lifeless. This was all to much. Tears were leaking down out of his eyes. Peach held on tight. She was crying as well. Saying goodbye was hard. Daisy was shaking and crying. Regret was showing all along her face. Bowser had just walked up. He was crying to. He had known Luigi so long. All of there lives would be changed forever, Good Bye Luigi...

XXX

Everyone had left the room. Mario and Luigi where the only ones left. Mario needed this. His final words to his brother. The best person he had ever met.

Mario begun to speak, "Brother, dearest brother of mine. I know I left you out of my adventures a lot. I know you didn't always feel like you were wanted, but the reason I did all of this is because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want something like this to happen to you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Life doesn't seem worth living now that you're gone. Bro I love you with all my heart. I tried to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't mean for it to happen I just... don't want to lose you! Goodbye bro..." Mario fell to his knees hands in his palms breathing heavily and crying. Goodbye, Weegee...

XXX

It was cold outside. There was some snow outside. Daisy, Mario and Peach where watching the burial Toads lower Luigi's casket into the newly dug hole in the ground. Mario was tearing up, and Peach and Daisy where full blown crying. We will see you in the Afterlife my dear friend, brother and lover. Good bye.

XXX

After the grave was done, Mario walked up to the tombstone. It read 'Hear Lies, Luigi, The Most Brave And Selfless Person Ever To Walk The Earth. A Great Friend, Hero, And Most Importantly Brother. RIP. Mario started at the spot his brother was resting for a long while... not moving a mussel.

XXX

At dinner everyone was cheerful, even Mario. They talked, laughed and ate good food. The only thing weird about he dinner was Daisy. She starred at Mario all through dinner. Not even blinking. Just looking. The red clothed hero tried to say as far away from her as possible though. It was probably nothing, it was just his nerves. Right?

XXX

After everyone had left from dinner, Daisy asked if she could stay a little longer and talk to Mario about something. Mario agreed, maybe that's why she was acting weird. Mario and Daisy sit down on the couch together.

"So um Daisy. What did you want to talk about?" Mario asked cautiously.

"I just never knew how much you looked like Luigi." Daisy said in a seductive tone. She placed her hand on his stomach. "Especially in this green shirt." Her hand slid down onto his crotch.

Mario figured out what she was trying to do. "Daisy! I can't do this! Your my brothers love! I'm a committed man! We just can't do this!" Mario pleaded.

"I thought Peach rejected you! How did that make you feel? Sad and alone?" Daisy smirked.

"Yea, I do feel bad and lonely. This whole day has been rough on me and..."

Mario was cut off by Daisy when she climbed on top of him holding a finger to her mouth. "Shh! No one will ever have to know..."


	5. Blackmail

Is This Good Bye, Luigi?

Chapter 5

"What have I done?" Mario had just woke up. His head was pounding, and his heart was racing. Beside him laid Daisy. Her hair was tangled, and her makeup was running. Mario's hair was messy, and he was not wearing any clothes. The only clothing he had on was his hat, he took it off. Nope not his hat. It was green and had a L on it. Had he really betrayed Peach? With his brothers lover of all people! He looked at Daisy, she looked so content, instant as she slept. He felt for her. Luigi's death must have been really hard for her. He couldn't blame her, he let this happen. He couldn't let continue happening. The only woman he loved was Peach, right? He slowly slipped if the couch trying to avoid waking Daisy. He walked into his bedroom, and put on his night clothes, for now until he had time to take a shower. He needed to to tell Daisy that this was a mistake, that this couldn't go on forever. Mario's life had become miserable. All he could think about was the loss of his brother, and how he had betrayed his girlfriend. Of all the adventures the red plumber had endured, this one hurt the most. He had never cheated on Peach in his life. That was not who he was. All the emotions swirling around in his head caused this, and nothing more. He had no desire to leave his girl. He loved her. She helped him through good times and bad. Through turmoil and pain. Through the tears of joy and sadness, she had stayed by his side. Should he tell her what happened? No! She would never forgive him. All he had to do was tell Daisy, and everything would be fine. He walked back into the family room, and Daisy was already awake, she shot him a sideways glance and smirked. Mario smiled back.

"Daisy we need to talk..." Mario said guilty.

"Is it about how great in bed you are?" Daisy answered in a sexy tone. This made Mario blush.

"Um, well not exactly. I came to tell you that this has to stop. The only woman I love is Peach. I can't do this!"

"I was afraid you would say that, Mario, but I think that these pictures I took of us may change your mind, about what you just said." She opened up here phone and went to the camera. It was a picture of Mario laying on the couch with her, sweaty and sleeping, laying next to him was Daisy, smiling.

"No!" Mario screamed in horror, "Your black mailing me, aren't you?" Mario's heart was racing, he knew what she wanted him do.

"I can send these photos to Peach so fast, it would make you dizzy. If you don't want that to happen, you're going to be my Luigi. Every Saturday night, I'm starting of easy. You should thank me."

"Daisy! Why? You know Luigi wouldn't want this! He would be so depressed if he knew what we were doing! I'm not giving in!" Mario shouted.

"Then it looks like these photos are going straight to Peach." Daisy picked up her phone.

"Daisy! Please! I beg of you! Don't!" Mario half pleaded half demanded.

"Every Saturday night!" Daisy shouted.

Mario swallowed hard. If he did do this he would feel so guilty, but if he didn't he would lose his love forever.

Daisy used to be the most kindness person ever, and she always treated Luigi right. She would plan dates that Luigi would enjoy, make him feel wanted, and would stop at nothing to make his dreams come true in bed. Now she had been driven mad, from guilt and pain. She didn't want to lose Luigi, so she wanted to make it seem like he was still here. Her way of doing that was to black mail Mario, and pretend he was Luigi in bed. It was sick! The real Daisy would never dream of something like that, but now she was all for it. Hungry for Luigi, so she settled for the next best thing...

XXX

Luigi was being tormented, still. It was endless, no time to eat or sleep, but he was dead already so he didn't need to. The pain from not eating was still apparent, even though he wasn't going to die from starvation. At this moment Luigi was laying on the ground, feeling his insides twisted and turn. He was bleeding all over from cuts, and was being forced to carry hundreds of pounds weights, Dimentio had seen Luigi slacking off, and broke one of his legs, to make it more painful while he carried the weights. The jester enjoyed every moment of this. Every time Luigi collapses or cried out in pure pain, he would laugh. On top of all of this Dimentio would sometimes force Luigi to turn back into Mr. L which was quite painful in itself.

"Well, Well, Well it seems that Greens slacking off." Dimentio sneered, "Guess you need another lesson..." He snapped his fingers causing Luigi to fall to the ground and scream in agony. He snapped his fingers to make it stop.

"I have some great news, Green! I think your brother is about to crack! Like an egg!"

Luigi froze. If Mario killed himself, he would have to go through the same torcher as Luigi. He needed to stop his bro!

"Oh and by the way, Mario slept with Daisy." Dimentio told Luigi knowing that this would send him over the edge.

When Luigi herd this his heart felt like it dissolved. Bro? How could he? Dimentio has to be lying, right.

"Yes, yes indeed he did, and he enjoyed it thoroughly. Daisy didn't want to, but he forced her." Dimentio lied, "The whole time he was doing it he laughed at the thought of how much it would hurt you."

"He... would never..." Luigi swallowed, "No! Bro why?" Luigi screamed as he began to cry. "Mario! You sick pervert!" Luigi thought of Mario, the person he looked up to the most, forcing his girlfriend to do things to him. It made him sick. He had pure hatred for Mario now. Forgetting everything his bro had done for him. Trying to save him. "I hope he dose kill himself..." Luigi said.


End file.
